Free! Time Of Hope
by Kyra Falcon
Summary: 20 años mas tarde, Makoto, Sosuke, Haruka, Nagisa, Rei y Rin ya son mayores y viven sus propias vidas, ahora, Dior Matsuoka, Kody Tachibana, Naiara y Kumai Ryugazaki, Mizuyi Nanase, Yumiko y Luka Hazuki en compañía de Jana Yamazaki, serán los que buscaran su libertad, es tiempo de esperanza, de buscar su sueños y de ver mas allá, y serán ellos, los que tracen su destino...


**Free! Time of Hope**

* * *

**Cap 1:** _El comienzo._

* * *

**_FREE! NO ME PERTENECE NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES, SOLO LA IDEA Y LOS OC, DISFRUTEN._**

* * *

Primavera, linda época para iniciar de nuevo, o al menos no lo era para Dior, primavera significaba, mas sol, mas quemaduras, mas trabas para ocultar su parte vampiro. Solo sus mejores amigos lo sabían, pero el al igual que su madre, temía profundamente al rechazo, eso era algo que ni su valentía podía ocultar.

Cerró las cortinas de su ventana no sin tener que dar de cara al sol y escocer un poco y cerrarla con brusquedad y meterse en el baño apurado.

Jadeando se miro al espejo, era bastante parecido a su padre, los mismos ojos arrogantes y serios de color rubí, el cabello desordenado color magenta oscuro, largo por mitad de espalda con el fleco hacia un lado y los dientes de tiburón, era el calco de Rin Matsuoka, solo que Dior tenia "otras cualidades". Se lavo la cara y cuando volvió mirarse la cicatriz del sol se habia ido.

Salio del baño con pocas ganas, se desvistió y se puso ropa limpia, una musculosa negra y unos vaqueros oscuros con zapatillas negras, se ato el pelo en una coleta baja y vio la luz de su teléfono parpadear…

-¿Quién será?-

Al chequear el mensaje era de su amigo Kody, el cual no solo era su amigos desde que nació, si no que era como un primo, ya que era el hijo de su padrino, Makoto Tachibana…

**Kody:** "¡DIOR! ¡DIOR! ¡HOY ES EL DÍA! JAJAJA HOY ES EL CAMPAMENTO \owo/"

Dior rodó los ojos riendo ante la efusiva actitud de su amigo castaño chocolate pero entonces capto y puso los ojos en blanco. Tomo su móvil y bajo tan rápido como las ganas se lo permitieron, se topo con su madre en un estado que ya le habia visto y no era bueno, el pelo negro y ondulado atado en una coleta alta se le movía cuando caminaba, sus ojos verde bosque crispados de preocupación, mientras sus zapatos taconeaban el suelo amortiguados por la alfombra.

-¿estas bien ma'?-pregunto y el rostro de Valeria se volvió hacia el, sus ojos estaban rojos, y fue en ese momento que Dior se percato de que su madre habia estado llorando.- papa aun no regresa de la estación ¿verdad?

-n-no…- hablo la voz suave y cortada por el llanto de la pelinegra- pero no debes preocuparte, ¿hoy tu y los demas no se iban de campamento?-pregunto acercándose a el.

-mama… Sabes que no tengo 8 años… tengo 20…-dijo suspirando.

Era cierto, Dior tenia la cualidad de parecer mucho menos de la edad que tenia, habia nacido antes de que Rin cumpliera 18, y Dior ahora habia cumplido 20 años pero aparentaba 15, la edad de sus amigos, (salvo de Luka y Yumiko Hazuki, ellos tenían 13)

-además dudo que Kody este despierto, sabes que de seguro fue por Mizu…-volvió a suspirar serio.- me queda de camino, si quieres puedo ir a avisarle a papa… que, yo ya me voy y que te llame.-miro el teléfono en manos de Valeria y torció la boca.

-de acuerdo.-se resigno Valeria.- tu bolso esta en la cocina.- le indico.

-gracias, te veré en una semana.- le dio un rápido abrazo y se dirigió a buscar el bolso deportivo, lo abrió y encontró su cuaderno, miro a la nada y cerro el bolso yendo a la sala.

-no olvides tú gorra.- le tendió una gorra negra q a un lado decía la palabra "Shark" y tenia una aleta de tiburón.

-si, gracias.- se puso la gorra pasando el cabello que le caía en el cuello por el agujero posterior y supero antes de ponerse una sudadera color azul gastada y echar una ultima vista a su madre antes de sonreír y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras del camino que llevaba a la calle a unos metros se topo con los gemelos Ryugazaki, ambos pelinegros de ojos bicolores, el ojo derecho púrpura y el otro dorado, eran hermanos biológicos pero eran adoptados, tenían 14 años. La niña se llamaba Naiara, usaba anteojos, con un marco celeste y tenia mechas rosadas en la punta de su largo cabello azabache brillante y desmechado, tenia una sonrisa amable, era tímida e inteligente, su especialidad era el atletismo, no era amante de la natación para nada. El niño se llamaba Kumai, su mirada era atemorizante, siempre tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba a la defensiva, su pelo negro estaba peinado hacia atrás y tenía una marca en el cuello que parecía un arañazo de un perro, ya que el odiaba con su alma a los perros a pesar de que pudiera convertirse en uno, su hermana podía convertirse en gato, un simple gato color negro.

Kumai giro la cabeza en dirección a Dior, quien metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y continúo bajando el par de escalones que le faltaban. Naiara bajo velozmente y lo alcanzo parándose frente a el, Dior no la miro, solo miro al suelo con la cara oculta en la parte delantera de la gorra y se detuvo.

-¡Dior-san! ¿Bonito día para ir de campamento no?-pregunto con calma.

-tengo cosas que hacer Naiara, espérennos a mi, a Mizuyi y a Kody en el punto acordado.- dijo y aparto despacio a la menor descubriendo su mano la cual soltó humo y el se mordió el labio y hecho a correr.

Dior corrio tan rápido como sus piernas y músculos le dieron, llego a un arroyo y metió la mano temblorosa y quemada en el agua limpiándola mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente por el dolor, y saca la mano viendo que la quemadura ya no estaba.

-esto es una completa mierda…- suspiro y se levanto colocando sus manos en los bolsillos nuevamente y caminar hasta la casa Nanase y tocar el timbre y esperar apoyándose en la pared a la sombra del techo y dejarse caer al suelo agotado.

Una chica de pelo negro lacio y bastante largo abrió la puerta, miro a Dior con unos hermosos orbes color café, tenia una expresión neutra y era de piel clara, sus ojos reflejaban mil y una emoción que no decía en palabras, lo miro detenidamente y al verlo con la vista baja frotándose la mano con vos clara y suave pero neutra hablo.

-te has quemado de nuevo, Matsuoka.-dijo y el se golpeo la cabeza por accidente al alzar la vista y encontrarse con la joven Nanase.

-vaya, parece que soy yo siempre el que viene a por ti, ¿no crees eso Mizu'?-le dijo alzando una ceja mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Quién es?-Desde dentro resonó la voz de Haruka quien se asomo por la puerta apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Mizuyi, Dior frunció un poco el ceño pero suspiro.- ¿tienes todo Mizuyi?

-si papa, déjame ir a buscar la mochila.- Mizu se aparto y giro sobre sus talones adentrándose a la casa.

Haruka miro a Dior y no dijo nada, solo lo estudio con sus ojos azules como el mar y se quedo neutro.

Mizuyi salio de la casa y toco el hombro del pelinegro.

-te veo en una semana.- dijo ella y abrazo a su padre.

Haruka acaricio el pelo de la chica y Dior empezó a caminar con la mirada baja, Mizu tomo aire y miro a la nada mientras Haruka hundía la cara en el cuello de su hija y le susurraba.

-cuídate de el…-

-ya no soy una niña… además, conoces a Dior desde que nació mazo menos… sabes que el no me hará nada.- susurro en respuesta algo dudosa.

-bueno.-la separo de el y le beso la mejilla apartándole el pelo de la cara y mirándola un poco.- adiós Mizuyi.

La chica sonrió, a diferencia de Haruka ella sonreía a menudo cuando estaba con sus amigos, se despidió con la mano llevándose la mochila al hombro y soltando risitas se acerco a Dior, Haru sonrió y entro a la casa.

Dior alzo la vista un poco y miro a Mizu con algo de seriedad.

-aun desconfía de mi…- dijo con una rareza en la voz.

-puede… pero, con todo lo que tu padre y el mío pasaron, es algo normal creo.- dijo con su típica neutralidad.

-tu no eres como el Mizu… eres diferente.- dijo mirando al cielo que empezaba a nublarse.

-¿diferente como?-

-diferente, no se en que manera y eso que te conozco desde que eras muy niña.-Mizu alzo una ceja y suspiro al oír la risa del mayor.

- creo que será mejor ir por…- mientras bajaban los escalones que quedaban enfrente a la casa de la pelinegra vieron a alguien abrazado a si mismo, jugando con un gatito siamés, estaba llorando.

El chico tendría la edad de Mizuyi, el cabello castaño chocolate, con la raya del pelo a un costado, el pelo le caía en la cara, y las frías lágrimas mojaban los escalones, tenía el pelo medianamente largo, vestía una camiseta de manga larga blanca y unos jeans algo gastados con zapatillas rojas.

-Kody…- Mizu bajo y le toco la espalda.

El castaño se sobresalto, Kody tenia unos feroces ojos de un verde agua marina pálido, una mezcla inusual de el color azul hielo de su made y el verde brillante de su padre, cuando el nació Dior afirmo que el niño estaba ciego, cosa que tuvo que descartar cuando Kody fue creciendo.

-¿Qué ah pasado?-pregunto Dior serio.

Kody agacho la cabeza y el gato se escondió entre los arbustos, algo andaba mal, Dior podía notarlo…

-mis padre discutieron… otra vez, mi madre… pidió el divorcio a mi padre.-dijo y se quebró de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué ah dicho el tío Makoto?-pregunto Dior en un estado de sorpresa.

-…- la voz de Kody no daba para más, estaba mal, sabían que Crystal no era muy paciente pero se sacaba de quicio a ella misma y se cegaba por la rabia.

Dior se acerco y abrazo fuertemente a su amigo y Kody correspondió.

-ya no llores, veras como todo estará bien Kody… estoy contigo.- susurro en un tono audible solo para ellos.

**FIN.**

* * *

**ojala les haya gustado, dejen quejas, dudas o amenazas de muerte en un sensual Review, cha chao ;)**


End file.
